The Beast
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set it's eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set it's eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, violence, character death

**Main Pairing:** Ganondorf/Link, Ganon/Link (read note)

**Note: **Mmm I really like this pairing. When I say Ganondorf I'm referring to his human form and when I say Ganon I'm referring to his beast form. Sorry this is so short, I'm still trying to figure out a plot. In the beginning I decided that Ganondorf has a vague idea of Rauru's plans, but he doesn't know everything. If anyone has any ideas for this let me know! (:

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" - Whispering

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since he'd seen that young boy seven years ago something had been burning inside of Ganondorf, something besides his desire for power. It'd been easy to take over Hyrule after the Door of Time had been opened, giving him the control he'd long lusted for. But now the beast in him, Ganon, was looking for more, for a 'mate,' so to speak.<p>

For seven long years Ganondorf had been ignoring the urge to find another person, knowing that as soon as he decided to take on a significant other his plans would be in jeopardy. While the man did not believe in things as silly and childish as 'love,' he did know that animal instincts would make him want to protect his mate to the bitter end. He could not afford such a weakness.

Luckily the beast seemed to be extremely picky, and none of the Gerudo women seemed to tickle his fancy. If anything they bored him, though some made attempts to gain his favor and offered to do him sexual favors. It wasn't as though Ganondorf never had sex; he would take on a lover for a short time before either killing them or abandoning them in the desert.

Male or female; it didn't matter. As long as he was able to control and dominate said person he didn't care.

But now Ganon was roaring at him louder than ever, clawing and trying desperately to reveal itself so that it could hunt for its mate. So far he'd managed to control it using some help from the Triforce of Power, but it was evident that sooner or later the beast would break free. The question was, who did it crave? He had dreams of beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde hair, which made him first suspect Princess Zelda.

Such a thought made his stomach turn and anger fill him – he could not want that bitch! At the same time it could benefit him to have the princess as a mate… It would allow him to acquire another piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom. However whenever he thought of the blonde female he felt no reaction from Ganon. At least, not the reaction he had thought.

Instead of lust he felt burning hatred, so strong that he could hardly breathe and saw red. So no, she was not the one.

Then who else could it be?

The more time passed the more vivid the dreams became, slowly drawing back to show more besides eyes and bits of blonde hair. Now he could see that this was not a female, rather a boy, probably around ten or so. He still had a bit of a baby face but a sharp nose and the beginning of a strong jaw. The boy was clad in a green tunic and dark brown boots, watching him with eyes filled with defiance, yet some fear.

Now Ganondorf could remember… That night when he'd ridden out on his fierce black stallion chasing after Princess Zelda and her guard, the Sheikah, Impa… He'd lost them and stopped… And that's when he saw the foolish boy who dared try to fight him. How amusing that had been. The beast purred at the thought of the boy, desire filling him to the brim. Then, disgust.

How could Ganon want a _little boy_? Well then again, it _had_ been seven years. The boy would be what, about seventeen or eighteen now? Once again the beast gave a pleased noise, very excited by the thought of its future mate grown up into a young man. Ganondorf found himself wondering how this boy would look as well… He was supposedly 'The Hero of Time,' was he not?

What a laughable concept.

Ganondorf did not know all of the plans the Sage of Light, Rauru, had, but he did know that the blonde haired boy played an important role in them. The question was, where was the boy now? His arm reached over all of Hyrule and he had seen and killed many of its residents. But he had yet to find a young man clad in green with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Surely he would remember someone like that.

He decided to dig some more, to find out exactly what Rauru had planned.

He would find this young blonde. And he would have him.


	2. Chapter One  Lon Lon Ranch

**Summary:** The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set it's eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, violence, character death

**Main Pairing:** Ganondorf/Link, Ganon/Link

**Note: **Just so you know, Link does NOT talk in this. All his lines are said mentally because this is FICTION and I can do what I want. (: I don't like the thought of him talking because he never does. People just seem to magically know what he says. XD If you've got a problem with that, that's fine. I just don't care. Also this does NOT follow the exact storyline just so you know.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/ Link 'talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Lon Lon Ranch<strong>

* * *

><p>So, Rauru wanted to have this 'Link' to awaken the five other sages did he? That would require going through all the temples – Earth, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Shadow. Well Ganondorf could easily dispatch some of his minions to each of the temples and have them take care of the boy, but he didn't want to <em>kill<em> him.

Then again, if he was indeed the Hero of Time he should not be easy to kill. Perhaps Ganondorf could have some fun with him before he decided to take him. Ganon growled in displeasure, not happy with this plan for fear of its mate being injured but still pleased that the King had decided to accept Link as his partner. Well, not partner.

They would not be equals. This was one thing that both Ganondorf and the beast agreed on. Link would be the submissive, the slave, the one under his control. There was no such thing as equality in his world, and he would not make an exception for this one boy.

Now he had some evil beings to create. What fun.

"Link… Don't be alarmed... Look at yourself…" Rauru's calming voice echoed throughout the Chamber of Sages, growing louder as he reached the last line.

The last thing he expected when he went into the Temple of Time was to age a whole seven years. His small somewhat chubby body grew and evolved, turning into a lithe, toned form built for agility. He was still rather short for a man, about 5'6" but he didn't seem bothered by his height, too preoccupied with absorbing and processing what Rauru had told him.

"Look Link! You're big now! You've grown up!" Navi's high pitched voice chirped in his ear as she flew around excitedly, observing his body as well. Rauru gave Link no time to think, continuing his speech.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch… Only one worthy of the title "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time. However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time.. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! Well, do you understand your destiny?" Rauru stared at Link, awaiting a response for the boy who seemed to still be stunned by what had just happened.

Finally after a few seconds of thinking he nodded, still unable to speak. Unfortunately that was one thing that had not changed along with his body.

"But, remember… Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace… Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter the forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light and with its power, he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm…" Rauru sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages… And… Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time Chosen by the Master Sword!" Link lifted the sword up and looked at it with awe.

"Keep my spirit with you.. And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!" With a flourish of his hand the Light Medallion drifted down from above, landing in Link's hands gently. As soon as he received it Link and Navi were transported back to the Temple of Time in a flash of heavenly blue light.

"Link… We're back in the Temple of Time… But have seven years really passed? It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you used as a kid.. Let's get out of here!" Navi buzzed in his ear, causing Link to sigh in some irritation. While he appreciated her help and he was grateful to have a fairy of his own, he was _not_ amused by her constant chatter.

"_I don't think I'm ready to do something like this Navi… This is a lot to take in._" Link scratched his head beneath his green hat, surprised by the brown leather gloves on his hands. How had his clothes changed? Actually… His nose wrinkled. He didn't want to think about that. Navi froze in her darting around, getting very close to his face.

"What do you mean you're not ready? Link, this is your destiny! You _have_ to save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf!" Navi poked him pointedly on the nose before backing off and crossing her small arms. Link swallowed hard, thinking of the dark skinned man who had been riding the fearsome black stallion. He looked so… scary and feral. How could he, a little boy- No, no he wasn't a little boy anymore.

How old was he now? Seventeen? He didn't _feel_ seventeen…

"_Can't I take a few days to get used to this?_" Link took a tentative step forward on new legs, unsure if his body would work now. Of course it did, and he moved along fine, but it still felt odd being in a body other than his smaller one. Navi shook her head and buzzed around again, leaving a trial of fairy dust in her wake.

"No! We have to get started now! The longer we take the more people will suffer and who knows what else Ganondorf has planned? C'mon Link, we can do this! Ganondorf won't stand a chance against us!" Link forced a smile, though he didn't feel nearly as confident as Navi was acting. He wanted to return to his ten year old body, he wanted to go back to the Kokiri Forest and be with Saria… Saria!

"_I want to talk to Saria first. Just to see how she is… If anything's happened to her…_" Link's hand tightened on his sword, his eyes narrowing. Navi darted down to where Link kept the Ocarina of Time, motioning to it with her tiny hands. With a nod Link grabbed the instrument and swiftly played Saria's Song, waiting to hear her familiar voice.

"Link…? Can you hear me…? It's Saria. I knew you'd be okay! I'm in the Forest Temple right now. The Forest Spirits were calling to me! But there are all sorts of monsters in here. Please help me Link!"

"Oh no! Saria's in trouble!" Link felt the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't, knowing that Navi was right. His friend _was_ in danger and he really did need to get to her, even if he wasn't used to his new body. "We need to get to the Forest Temple right away! No time to rest!" Link heaved a massive sigh at the thought of running all the way across Hyrule Field to get to the Lost Woods.

There had to be a faster way… He remembered going to Lon Lon Ranch and meeting Malon, the kind hearted red head with a bright smile and a beautiful voice. She had had a special looking foal there… What was her name again? Epona? By now the foal should be large enough for him to ride her and it would decrease the amount of time it took for him to get places.

"_I want to stop by Lon Lon Ranch first… I need to talk to Malon to see if I can get one of her horses… I hope she still remembers me…_" Navi stayed quiet for a brief moment then nodded in agreement before flying up under his hat to hide out.

"Just hurry Link! We don't know how much time we have!"

* * *

><p>That Ganondorf… Taking the ranch from her father and giving it to Ingo of all people! Sure Talon wasn't the best worker and he could be extremely lazy, but he was a good man and not greedy like Ingo was! Now she wasn't even sure where he was… Malon leaned on the wooden fence of the horse paddock with a heavy sigh, blue eyes misting over as she thought of the old days. Before King Ganondorf.<p>

A small smile crossed her face as she remembered that one boy… The fairy boy she met when she was waiting for her father outside the castle gates. He'd been very quiet but very nice, and if she remembered correctly, quite cute. Whatever happened to him?

A soft, velvety nose rubbed against her cheek and large lips mouthed at her skin. Malon giggled and turned around, petting Epona's nose gently before planting a kiss on it.

"You won't leave me, will you Epona? You're a good girl… You showed that mean old Ingo the other day didn't you?" Epona nickered with a bob of her head, as though she could understand exactly what the young woman was saying. Both females had grown up nicely. The mare was tall and sturdy with a beautiful shining coat and strong muscles rippling beneath her flesh.

Malon had developed into a gorgeous young lady with long, flowing red hair and a body with curves in all the right places. Quite a few men came to see her, but she never paid them any mind. She was too busy thinking about her father and how to keep the ranch from going downhill now that Ingo was in charge. It was her job now to take care of the horses, the cattle, and the chickens. Ingo also expected her to be able to cook and clean for him, as though she was his house wife!

The well being of the ranch was the only reason why she stayed. Otherwise she would've left looked for her father and better company.

"Malon! What are you doing? Lazing about like your useless father, Talon, I see… Well I, the Great Ingo, do not have the time or the money for you to be doing nothing! There's a man coming into the ranch right now and I expect you to convince him to take a ride on one of our horses! Milk as much money out of him as you can! And keep that beast under control!" Ingo had appeared from the main house, bristly mustache moving furiously as he barked out orders.

He scowled at Epona who offered him a whinny, clearly unfazed by his blatant hatred for her.

"She's not a beast! You can't blame her for what happened Ingo… Perhaps you're just not a good horseman?" She snickered as she remembered what had just happened the day before. Ingo had decided that he wanted to ride Epona for the first time and had ordered Malon to get her all tacked up and ready. Unfortunately for Ingo, Epona could sense Malon's hatred for the man and treated him in the same manner.

So when he went to take her out for a ride around the paddock, she had taken off like she was on fire and then proceeded to hop and buck as though it was the devil riding on her back. Needless to say Ingo didn't stay on her past the first three minutes and after that claimed Epona should be sold and turned into glue.

"I am the best horseman Hyrule has ever seen! It's that mangy equine that's the problem! I ought to put her down!" Ingo growled, glaring at Epona who seemed unfazed. "Just do as I say! And make some dinner! I'm starving!" With that he turned away and stomped back off towards the main house, grumbling under his breath.

Malon giggled and shook her head, patting the side of Epona's neck while looking out for this man that Ingo had spoken of. It didn't take long for him to come into view and – Wow… He was very attractive… Malon found herself blushing unconsciously as she watched him approach, though he didn't seem overly confident.

If anything his movements could be considered awkward, as though he was not comfortable in his own body. Which, little did she know, this was true.

He almost looked… familiar… With that green tunic and silly looking hat… Could it really be him? The boy from seven years ago? She moved away from the fence to greet him, a bright smile on her face that showed every white tooth. Link returned the smile hesitantly, surprised by how much Malon had grown, but not feeling attracted to her.

Was that wrong of him? She was quite beautiful yet… nothing stirred inside of him. Now that he was older, shouldn't he want to be around girls? Perhaps his spirit hadn't aged with his body…

"Hello there fairy boy! Yes, I remember you! You've grown up a lot since I last saw you… Would you like to take a ride on one of our horses? It only costs 20 rupees." Malon hated to have to play the saleswoman, but she had a feeling that Ingo was watching from the window and she didn't want to get into trouble with him. She wasn't really afraid of the man, but sometimes Ganondorf happened to stop by and if he knew she was misbehaving…

Malon shuddered.

"_No thank you Malon… I actually wanted to ask you a question… Do you think I could borrow one of your horses? I have a… long journey ahead of me and I could use a good horse to get me places. I can pay for one if I have to_." How much did a horse cost? He only had 99 rupees on him… Hopefully that would be enough. Malon let out a tinkling laugh, shaking her head.

"Oh no, no Link! Don't worry about it! You can have one of our horses… in fact, I know just the one. But she's tricky so you're going to have to learn a melody in order to get her to like you. Link, meet Epona. Epona, you remember Link, don't you?" The mare snorted, pawing the ground somewhat anxiously as she usually did around strangers. However she did not run off, instead stayed by Malon's side and watched Link closely.

"_Well… I can't sing like you can, but I do have this Ocarina_." Link pulled out the infamous Ocarina of Time that Zelda had given him all those years ago, smiling as he saw the delight in Malon's eyes.

"Wonderful! Now listen carefully and repeat what I sing." Malon's voice was just as lovely as it was before, and she sung the melody clearly and slowly. Link put the Ocarina to his lips, playing around with the fingering before mimicking the song perfectly. Epona perked up and moved towards the man before stopping hesitantly.

"Look! Already she's warming up to you! Play it again!" Once more Link played the Ocarina, and finally Epona came up to him, butting her nose against his shoulder lightly. Cautiously Link reached out and pet her forehead, a smile crossing his face. For some reason he felt a bond with this horse, and the song only seemed to strengthen it.

"_This is amazing Malon… Thank you so much for helping me. Are you sure you don't mind me taking her? You two seem very close_." The red head looked sad for a moment before shaking the look away and smiling once more. She moved over to Epona's other side and pet her fondly.

"No, I don't mind. She needs some adventure in her life… She's not meant to be cooped up here. No one else can ride her besides me and I can't leave the ranch. Ingo won't let me… Oh right, you haven't heard! My father was kicked out of Lon Lon by this horrid man… Ganondorf." Once again she shivered, "He made Ingo the owner of the ranch and since then… things have been horrible. But I'm going to figure out some way to get my dad back here!"

"_Everything will be okay. I'm going to defeat Ganondorf and bring Hyrule back to peace. I swear it._" Link didn't feel as confident as he sounded, but he wanted to give Malon some comfort, which his words seemed to. The girl surged forward and embraced him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh please Link! That man doesn't deserve to be King! And please… once you complete your quest, come back to see me!" Link nodded with another smile, awkwardly returning the hug before stepping back. He thanked her again and slowly mounted Epona with her help. Thankfully they had been out on a ride earlier so she was already tacked up.

"Good bye Link! And… good luck." Malon murmured, watching as the boy rode off out of the ranch, leaving her and her hopes behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Mmm well that's the first official chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to go through each individual temple. And yes, those quotes from Rauru are directly from the game. I did not come up with them. I wanted to include Malon in this because I really do like her. Just… not with Link. (: Next chapter will be worked on tonight.


	3. Chapter Two The Forest Temple

**Summary:** The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set it's eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, violence, character death

**Main Pairing:** Ganondorf/Link, Ganon/Link

**Note: **This chapter contains some graphic images of violence so if you don't like that don't read it. I did warn you.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/ Link 'talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The Forest Temple<strong>

* * *

><p>It soon became clear to both Link and Epona that he had no idea how to ride a horse. He kept jerking at the reigns in confusion, pulling too hard when trying to get her to turn and causing her to come to a complete stop. Both of them were growing frustrated, and Link was tempted to just give up and walk the rest of the way to the forest.<p>

However he was never one for quitting, so he kept at it until finally he learned how hard to pull, when to pull, and how fast to go for what areas he was in. Once he figured it all out it was easy to get to the Kokiri village, which seemed so much… smaller than he remember. Of course none of the Kokiri recognized him, and most were actually afraid of the strange grown up who had dared to enter their home.

Link felt extremely saddened by this, his heart longing for his friends, but he had no choice but continue on past them and into the Lost Woods. Truthfully the Lost Woods wasn't that difficult to maneuver around as long as you had a good memory. Link had spent quite a bit of time in there as a child with Saria, finding new places to hide out from Mido. However he didn't quite know where the Forest Temple was…

So when he stumbled upon Mido guarding the entrance to one of the many giant logs in the forest he knew he was getting close. After playing Saria's song to convince the boy he was a friend, he passed through and a few minutes later found the Sacred Forest Meadow. It took him a little bit to get past the guards as he was trying to get used to his larger body and much larger sword. But it was nice to be able to use the Hylian shield properly…

Finally he was inside the temple, ready for whatever awaited him.

* * *

><p>Ah yes, the Earth Temple. Ganondorf had made sure to spread all sorts of creatures throughout and puzzles that would surely drive the boy nuts. He watched from afar, admiring the way the young man fought. He was quite good at what he did, wasn't he? But he was still slow on his feet at times, uncomfortable in his own beautiful skin. Ganon continuously cried out in want, and it was beginning to get to Ganondorf.<p>

The King of Evil wondered how he would make it through another four temples, and then of course Link would have to fight his way through Hyrule castle. He had a feeling that his will would break before then and he would take the boy for his own. The true test of his will power would come when he sent his puppet, Phantom Ganon, to try and defeat him. Then he would actually speak to Link.

He turned away from his crystal that he'd been using to spy on Link, smirking at Princess Zelda who he had managed to capture earlier than intended. Right now she was in a deep slumber, unaware of what was going on, but she would be there to see her hero submit to him. Yes, she would see her last hope fall before him.

* * *

><p>"You did it Link! You got all the Poes! Now we can find the boss and help free Saria! C'mon Link!" Navi buzzed around the boy's head like a frenzied firefly, clearly excited by how well her charge was doing. Never in the fairy's dreams had she thought Link would progress so quickly, from that stumpy little boy into a courageous young man.<p>

It was evident though that Link wasn't happy with his body still, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be for a while. But that was alright! He would get used to it eventually and then he'd be unstoppable!

"_I'm going as fast as I can. I think we take that elevator down into the basement and then the boss door should be down there. I wish Ganondorf would just make these things simpler…_" Link sighed but stepped onto the elevator, allowing it to take him down to the bottom floor. After a few tricky maneuvers Link managed to figure out where the boss door was, and stepped into the room.

"Remember Link, I'm here with you no matter what! Whatever's in here you can defeat!" The green clad hero nodded, stepping up the stairs that led into a circular room, surrounded by multiple paintings of the same image. A dirt path leading up into a dark forest… The image was very eerie but Link considered it to be fitting considering who had probably put it there.

"Huh… it doesn't look like anyone's in here… Maybe it's some sort of trick? Let's get out of here and see if we missed anything…" Navi flew towards the exit with Link right behind her. But as soon as they reached the opening a spiked gate rose up, keeping them from getting out of the room. Link spun around at the sound of deep laughter which sent shudders rolling down his spine.

A floating horseman was in the center of the room, riding a massive black armored steed. The man looked familiar… Ganondorf! Link took a step back in surprise, not having expected to fight the King of Evil so soon. But before he had time to panic 'Ganondorf' pulled off his face, revealing a frightening skeleton beneath it.

"A Phantom! Quick Link, attack him!" Navi flew over to where Phantom Ganon was, allowing Link to target the being more easily. He did as Navi commanded, aiming his bow at his enemy only to have the ghost fly into one of the paintings. Through a bizarre fight Link managed to defeat Phantom Ganon, and as the ghost was disintegrating into nothing, Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hey kid, you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill… But you have defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" With that the phantom disappeared completely, leaving Link and Navi alone in the room once again. But no blue circle appeared in the center to get them out of the temple.

In fact, nothing appeared.

"Wait a minute… Something isn't right here." Navi whispered right into Link's ear, her voice wavering slightly. Link could understand her nervousness. He wasn't feeling too confident either at the moment. Cautiously he stepped towards the center where the blue circle should have been, only to be blown back by an unknown force. The hero landed in a heap against the fence, completely disoriented and confused.

A dark purple circle formed in the center of the room, and the King of Evil himself appeared, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Hello kid. Change in plans. You're not going to go to all of these temples… I've got other plans for you." Link struggled to regain his wits, picking up his sword as quickly as possible and stumbling to his feet once again. But instead of feeling brave and ready to fight Ganondorf like he probably would've been should he have finished his quests, he felt anxious and sick to his stomach.

Rauru had not mentioned that Ganondorf might try to kill him before he even began!

"So you're going to try and fight me? You remember how this went last time, right kid? I know I do." Ganondorf chuckled as the image of Link soaring backwards from his energy bolt entered his mind. But there was still that courage in his blue eyes, even if it was marred by some fear and uncertainty. He decided that he liked that. It'd be fun to break the boy.

"He's not afraid of you Ganondorf! He's going to defeat you and save all of Hyrule, and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it!" Navi piped up from Link's ear, not daring to fly up into Ganondorf's face as she might have with anyone else. It seemed even the bold, annoying fairy had fear for this man… Ganondorf let out an extremely loud laugh, shaking his head as he did so.

"No, no. You see stupid fairy, he _might_ have been able to come close to killing me should he have the chance to go through all the temples. There are some very important tools he needs to defeat me, and they all lie within a different temple. He may have his bow and arrows, but those are not enough. Now come along boy, we have things to do." Ganondorf approached Link with long, broad steps, pleased to see the 'hero' trying to back up against the fence.

Ganondorf was right. He just didn't have the skills to kill such a powerful man, and even if he tried he'd probably killed on the spot. But something burned inside him, telling him to attack, and with a loud battle cry he lunged forward, ready to strike. The man easily moved out of the way, and the force of Link's downward slash sent him careening into the floor, the blade slipping from his grip and clattering away.

As he tried to stand up and large boot pressed on the back of his neck, keeping him pinned to the floor. Link squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be crushed right then and there, but Ganondorf simply kept him stuck and did nothing else.

"Mm, still full of pointless courage I see. And now I know why… You contain part of what I need to completely take over this place. Now that I have you _and_ the Princess, I'll be unstoppable." Both Link and Navi gasped as they heard that Zelda had been kidnapped, knowing for sure that they were, to bluntly put it, screwed.

"But… No! No this is impossible! You… You let him go right this instant you filthy Gerudo!" Navi surged up from where she was near Link's face, tugging angrily at Ganondorf's hair and going for his eyes. The King of Evil looked more bored than annoyed, reaching out and grabbing Navi in one swift motion. The fairy let out a squeal as his enormous hand tightened around her, making her unable to move.

"_Let her go! She hasn't done anything to you! Take me with you, just leave Navi be!_" Link was feeling more panicked than he ever had in his life, his blue eyes wide with fear. If anything happened to his fairy… Ganondorf smirked widely, lifting his foot off of Link's neck and kicking him to roll him over onto his back.

"Stay down. And allow me to show you what I do to pests such as this one…" Navi squirmed and wriggled in his hold as he moved his fingers so he was only holding onto her legs. Two large fingers grabbed a delicate wing and tugged experimentally, a grin spreading over his face as Navi cried out in pain.

"_No!_" Link shouted mentally, trying to get up from where he was. A well placed boot kept him from going anywhere, knocking the wind out of him at the same time. He watched with sick horror as Ganondorf tore one of Navi's wings off, a few specks of fairy blood flying away with it. The Gerudo dropped the wing carelessly, watching it flutter downwards like a newly fallen leaf. Navi was shrieking and crying in pain, her other wing having painful spasms. But soon it too was removed, leaving a limp fairy with no wings resting on Ganondorf's broad palm.

"Tsk tsk… What use is a fairy with no wings?" Link stared up at Ganondorf with hate filled eyes, a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he saw what pain his friend was in. This was all his fault… If he had been stronger… The other man dropped the fairy without a care, pleased to hear more cries of pain as she collided with the ground, writhing pathetically.

His other boot raised to crush her, only to have Link suddenly gain a burst of frenzied strength, grabbing the boot on him and pushing him backwards. He scrambled over to Navi, grabbing her as gently as possible. She was bleeding profusely from two holes in her back, and the sight made Link sick to his stomach.

"L-Link… Listen to me… I want you to promise me… Promise me…" The fairy gave a shuddering breath, trying to keep her voice loud enough for the hero to hear, "Promise me you'll defeat him. Promise…"

"_I will Navi I will! But stop talking like you're going to die… You're going to be fine, I swear it! You're going to be fine!_" Link was on the verge of hysteria, his ten year old mind unable to grasp the concept of a _fairy dying_. Could that even happen? What would he do without Navi? She'd been his companion the entire time that he got the three Spiritual Stones, she'd guided him when he was lost, helped him when he needed it…

And now…

Link yelped as he was violently wrenched backwards by his shoulder, falling to the ground once again on his back. Somehow Navi managed to remain cradled in his leather clad palm, and he put her protectively to his chest as he stared defiantly at Ganondorf. Needless to say the man was quite upset with the stunt that Link had just pulled, teeth bared in a snarl.

"That's the last time you'll _ever_ get the upper hand kid. If I could kill you I would… Now give me the fucking fairy. I'll make her death nice and quick… If you don't give her up willingly I'll tear each and every limb off of her." Link cringed at the thought, moving backwards as Ganondorf approached him, pure terror in his eyes.

"_Please… you don't have to kill her! She won't cause any harm! I'll go with you willingly!_"

"Of course you will. But I intend to finish what I started. Now either give me the fairy or I will take her by force, and I can guarantee you will have many injuries afterwards." Ganon growled at that suggestion, pleased with Link's submission, but not excited by the prospect of hurting his mate. Sure a little bit of batting around was alright, but to truly beat him was not something the beast wanted.

Link was stuck in an inner battle with himself. He knew in either case that his fairy was going to be killed. And even if Ganondorf was merciful and let her live she would die without medical attention. Very slowly the boy stood up, keeping Navi close to himself while eyeing the man before him warily.

"_Take us both with you. She can do nothing now and you know she won't likely make it through the night… Please let me have her for these last few hours._" He hated that he had to beg, but it seemed to excite Ganondorf and make him more reasonable. The Gerudo contemplated what could happen should he allow Link to take the damn fairy along, and from what he could tell there were no real repercussions.

As Link had so bluntly stated, Navi had no energy left in her to do anything, and she could not fly away to get help for the hero.

"Very well. Come with me then." Ganondorf held out his large hand, a hand that had been used in the murders of hundreds, maybe even thousands. Link cautiously moved towards him before reaching out his free hand to take the King of Evil's.

He had no idea what awaited him, but he had a feeling he'd find out once they reached Ganondorf's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Ganondorf's mean. I know we all secretly hate Navi because she's annoying as hell but I still wouldn't want to see that happen to her. If you think he gave up too easily just think about it. You really _can't_ defeat Ganondorf at that point in the game; it's just not possible. And if you haven't played the game, just take my word for it.


	4. Chapter Three The Throne Room

**Summary:** The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set its eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, violence, character death

**Main Pairing:** Ganondorf/Link, Ganon/Link

**Note: **And the moment you've all been waiting for… Smut. I apologize that it's so bad. _;; I'm not on the top of my game today.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/ Link 'talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The Throne Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Link could only assume they were in the throne room judging by the massive throne seated at the head of the long room. A lush red carpet led up to the throne which was quite nice looking, with intricate designs carved into dark stone and of course, the Triforce settled in the very middle. Link's wide eyes wandered around the room, taking in the many portraits of Ganondorf that lined the wall, nose crinkling at his vanity.<p>

"I think a reunion is in order, now that you're home." Link blinked at the word 'home,' extremely confused by all that was going on. Still he held onto Navi who hadn't moved for some time now, and seemed to be breathing shallowly. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, and it took a lot for him to hold back more tears that wanted to fall.

At least if she _did_ die it would be in his hand, with a friend, and someone who loved her.

"_What… what are you talking about_?" Link asked hesitantly, watching Ganondorf with wary eyes. It was when the Gerudo snapped his fingers and a crystal slowly floated out from behind the throne that he understood. Zelda… She had certainly grown up as well. Long blonde hair flowed down over slender shoulders, framing her angelic face. She wasn't as curvy as Malon was, but she still held a slight hourglass figure.

Once again Link felt nothing but this time he wasn't bothered by it, too concerned that the Princess of Hyrule who had finally awoken from her slumber. She pounded on the magical glass, shouting as loudly as she could, but no sound came out. Link struggled to read her heart shaped lips but it was useless.

"She doesn't seem very happy, does she? What a shame. I've been giving her the best treatment I can. After all, I could have done _other_ things with her." Ganondorf grinned lecherously at Zelda, who responded with another shouting spurt and a few rude gestures. Link didn't understand what the King of Evil meant, cocking his head in confusion. Perhaps he was referring to torture!

"_You won't do anything to her Ganondorf! Release her!_" Link went to reach for his sword with his free hand, only to remember he'd lost it in the last room they'd been in. He was forced to watch as the crystal floated downwards to where Ganondorf stood, the older man caressing the glass almost lovingly, lust for power in his eyes.

"I can't, kid. She's the other piece to this puzzle, and I'll get what she has even if it means killing her." Link looked horrified at the thought of losing yet another friend. "But you have no reason to worry about this… Your new job is quite simple _Hero_. All you have to do is please me." Ganondorf smirked, taking a few steps towards the boy, who had moved away as soon as they appeared in the throne room.

"_I… don't understand. Don't you want to kill me_?" Link was completely bewildered now, and even more confused by the new look in Ganondorf's eyes. There was something about it that seemed… almost animalistic. A darker, uncontrollable evil.

"Oh trust me, I would _love_ to kill you. But unfortunately my _other_ side has different plans for you. To put it simply, you'll be my concubine." From the corner of his eye he saw Zelda's hands rise up to her mouth in a gasp, and he expected a similar reaction for the Hero of Time, if not more intense. But instead the boy just looked terribly confused, trying to figure out what the word meant.

Ganondorf's face went blank before it suddenly clicked with him and he burst into raucous laughter. Shaking his head he grinned at Link.

"This will be more fun than I thought. I forgot your mind hasn't aged with your body, kid. You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Link shook his head miserably, still trying to wrap his mind around the word. "Don't worry. I'll be happy to teach you. But first…"

Ganondorf's hand glowed with bright electricity before shooting out an energy ball at Link, knocking him to the ground. Navi flew out of his hand and skittered across the marble floor that wasn't under the carpet before coming to a stop. She did not move, nor did she make a sound. Link shuddered and writhed as the energy worked its way through him, unable to do anything as Ganondorf casually walked over to where Navi lay.

He bent down to pick her up, flipping her around to see her face. She was extremely pale, her usual blue glow dull. Blood still seeped slowly from the wounds on her back, staining his palm.

"_Please… don't…_" Link called weakly from his spot on the floor, struggling to get to his feet. Ganondorf shook his head and heaved a fake sigh.

"Please kid, keep begging. It only helps put me in the mood. Luckily for you I'm in a good mood… I'll only banish her to Hyrule Field. Maybe if she's lucky some wandering idiot will find her. Or if not, I know some of my minions would enjoy a fairy snack." Navi disappeared from his palm in a flash of light, leaving Link to let out a hoarse sob.

It was better than watching Ganondorf crush her before his eyes, but now he would forever wonder what became of his childhood friend.

Somehow Link managed to get to his feet once again, glaring heatedly at the murderer who was coming towards him, very much resembling a predator. The smaller male backed up until his back collided with one of the many pillars in the room. All the while Zelda watched, sinking down to her knees as she prayed to the Goddesses to save her friend and Hyrule. Ganondorf stopped only inches away from Link, towering over the boy.

"I suppose I should put the Princess somewhere else… But I think she'd like to see the show…" The Gerudo's hands instantly went for Link's belt, undoing it with surprisingly nimble fingers. Link was frozen in fear and uncertainty, trying to figure out what was going on. Zelda was trying to tell him something but he had no idea what she was saying.

Once the belt was off, Ganondorf turned the boy around and forced him against the pillar, seizing each hand and pinning them behind his back as he used the belt to bind his wrists together. With a soft groan the King of Evil pressed himself firmly against Link, letting the boy feel his half-hard arousal. After all, the Hero of Time was quite delicious looking on his own, and now that he knew how innocent Link was it made him even harder.

Link figured that the object pressing into the small of his back was Ganondorf's sword hilt, but that made no sense. He squirmed in discomfort against the pillar, even more so as a large hand slipped under his tunic to play with the band on his white tights. Why was Ganondorf doing this? Why was he touching him so… _intimately_? If Navi were there she would probably be screaming in his ear, telling him to get the hell out of there.

But Link was stuck with nowhere to go, shivering as the calloused hand rose up higher to touch warm skin under his white shirt.

"So soft… I expected more scars." Ganondorf murmured into Link's ear, tweaking a pert nipple and eliciting a gasp from the boy. He took the blonde's earlobe into his mouth, sucking hard as he continued to play with Link's nipple, grinding himself into the other's back. The Hero of Time whimpered trying to push himself off of the pillar in order to get away, but only succeeded in pushing into Ganondorf's arousal. A dark chuckle sounded in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and lighting his face up in a blush.

For some reason hearing Ganondorf's laugh made him feel… strange inside. Like butterflies were trying to escape his stomach but instead kept fluttering around inside him. Was he actually… enjoying it? Enjoying this?

"Keep struggling kid. Feels good." Ganondorf said huskily, grabbing Link's blonde hair roughly to move his head to the side, latching hard onto his neck. Link yelped as sharp teeth sank into his skin, and a hot tongue lapped at the blood that came out eagerly. Ganondorf was… he was _marking_ him! How dare he! Link was slowly starting to understand what was going on, but he still didn't know entirely what the Dark King's plan was. But at least now he knew he wasn't going to be killed…

He could start planning a way to escape with the Princess! Well… once Ganondorf stopped touching him.

"_Let me go… Stop it…_" Link was trying to sound forceful but his words came off weak with no power behind them. He was succumbing to Ganondorf in ways he'd never expected as one of those hands moved around to grope at his crotch through the thin fabric of his tights. He was already hardening just from the man's ministrations, and a few skilled touches brought him up to full mast.

"Heh, looks like your 'sword' isn't too impressive hero. Don't worry, mine will make up for it." Link flushed in embarrassment, unsure by what Ganondorf meant by that comment. He had yet to inspect his body since he'd grown up, but things _down there_ hadn't felt too much different. Did that mean that he was… small? Was that a bad thing?

Probably judging the way the King of Evil kept chuckling every time he palmed his arousal.

Link whimpered and whined as he was touched harder, pressure building up in his lower belly at an unbelievable rate. He had no idea what was going on within his body, or what Ganondorf was doing to him physically, but he wanted more. This pressure inside him was going to kill him, this intense pleasure driving him mad.

He let out a disappointed mew as the hand moved away from his cock, instead pulling Link's tights down to reveal his tight, perky looking ass. Ganondorf lifted Link's tunic to admire it, running a finger down the crack teasingly and grinning as the other shuddered. Each hand grabbed a pale globe and gave a hard squeeze, kneading the supple flesh beneath them.

"Seems like you're enjoying this. I'm flattered." Ganondorf turned Link around so he could see his beautifully flushed face and hazy blue eyes, eyes full of want and need. At this point the Hero was long gone, too caught up in his own physical pleasure to care about anything else. His newfound hormones were raging along with his hard on, and they both wanted the King of Evil.

"_Stop talking… Do something… Please…_" Link begged mentally, shooting the murderous man his best puppy dog look. Ganondorf almost considered leaving the boy in this state just to torment him, but his own need was pressing tightly against his restrictive clothing and like hell was he going to take care of it himself. Ganon roared in delight at what was happening, ready for its mate to be claimed over and over again.

But Ganondorf had other plans in mind.

He forced Link down onto his knees before him while he undid his own pants, allowing his extremely healthy erection to spring free. The hero stared at it in terror and disbelief, unable to fathom how something could be so… _big_. The large cock stared right on back, pre-cum oozing off of the reddened tip before falling down onto the floor.

"Suck it." Ganondorf commanded, "Or you won't get any release."

Link looked stumped. He tried to peek past Ganondorf's massive calves to see if he could see Zelda. He knew if he saw her horrified face he wouldn't be able to do it, but thankfully the Gerudo moved to block his line of vision. With a loud gulp the Hero looked meekly up at Ganondorf, as if to ask him if he really had to do it. He received a smirk and a nod in return.

Shifting and lifting his rump off of his calves to get closer to the dick, Link hesitantly flicked out his tongue to lick at the pearly pre-cum on the tip. He scrunched his nose up at the salty taste, but his own arousal reminded him that it was still there and to get a move on. So, pretending he was taking on some sort of monster, Link took the tip into his mouth and timidly began to suck.

Ganondorf pressed his hand against the pillar, using it to support his weight as he watched Link with hungry gold eyes. He wanted the kid to take it all in (which would be impossible), but at the same time he wanted to enjoy watching the boy's inner struggle. And struggle Link did.

As he sucked Ganondorf's cock he thought about Navi, he thought about Zelda, and all the people of Hyrule that he was letting down. He was supposed to be their _Hero_ and here he was doing _this_ to the enemy. But he still had hope that he could make it all better; he could fix this.

Feeling a bit braver and more determined, Link took more of the pulsing length into his mouth and sucked harder, feeling a bit of pride as Ganondorf groaned above him. The King of Evil seemed so composed all the time – it was nice to see he had to give into carnal pleasure just like everyone else. This encouraged Link ever further, causing him to bob his head to add more sensations to the blow job, making sure to suck and lick at the same time.

Damn, the kid was better at this then he'd expected! Ganondorf had to grin at the thought of Link sucking his cock daily, the Hero of Time down on his knees and servicing him whenever he so desired it. It almost seemed as though the boy was enjoying it himself, eyes clamped shut in concentration as he focused on the task at hand.

It was when Ganondorf could feel release coming that he got impatient, using the hand that wasn't supporting him to grasp Link's hair and tug him towards his groin. Naturally he couldn't get the blonde to take in the entire thing, but he kept pushing until the tip of his cock touched the back of Link's throat, causing the Hero to gag.

Still he kept on doing his 'job,' feeling more pre-cum drip down his throat. Ganondorf pulled Link's head back before slamming it back onto his dick, repeating the action and thrusting at the same time. The hot, moist heat felt amazing around his cock, and he gripped Link's hair tightly as he continued to fuck his mouth.

After what seemed like forever to Link, the dark skinned man finally came with a low grunt, cum spurting out of his length and coating the back of the Hero's throat. Link struggled to pull back as his mouth grew full, but Ganondorf refused to release him until he was completely milked dry. When he pulled out he was pleased to see Link's mouth full of his juices with some dribbling out the side. The poor Hero had no idea whether to swallow or spit it all out, looking up at Ganondorf for some sort of direction.

"Swallow it. Always swallow. If you ever spit I'll fucking beat you till you can't breathe." Ganondorf threatened, though he was bluffing. He wouldn't hit him _that_ hard, but he would give him a good smacking around. Link nodded quickly, wishing he could wipe off his mouth. He felt pathetic, still on his knees with a hard on, cum from his arch enemy staining his chin.

But it seemed Ganondorf hadn't completely forgotten about him even though his lust had been sated, tugging the boy back up onto his feet by the collar of his tunic. If it was his choice he'd just leave the boy as is, but Ganon wouldn't have any of that. The beast wanted to see its mate cum, see the bliss on his face as he was brought to climax.

Ganondorf's calloused hand grabbed Link's much smaller cock, moving up and down slowly, teasingly. Link sighed in content, leaning forward against the Gerudo's broad chest as he was pleasured, his hips moving in time with the hand. Ganondorf knew it wouldn't take long to make the boy climax; a few good hard jerks ought to do it.

His thumb trailed over the tip of Link's cock, smearing the pre-cum around to help decrease the friction of his hand, letting it fly over velvet skin. Link wished he could cling to Ganondorf, his knees feeling weak as the pressure inside him continued to build until he came, juices spurting into the Dark King's hand. He crumpled to the ground, panting harshly as he leaned back against the pillar.

"Mm, that took a little longer than I expected, for your first time being touched. Perhaps you have greater stamina than I originally thought… Good for you kid. It'll make it better when I finally fuck you." Ganondorf made himself presentable once more before spinning around to face the Princess, grinning toothily at her.

"Did you enjoy the show Zelda?" The Princess had her hands over her eyes, her whole body shaking with sobs. Ganondorf wasn't entirely surprised by this; he hadn't expected her to watch but he was sure she had seen enough.

"Well now that our fun is over, I have some business to attend to. Dark!" The Gerudo barked, looking towards the shadowy part of the room. A figure appeared, exactly the same shape and size as Link, much to both Link and Zelda's surprise. In fact… it _was_ Link. Almost, anyways.

The look-a-like had ashen grey skin, coal black hair, and glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce into Link's soul. His breath caught in his throat as he watched his twin approach Ganondorf with a look of boredom on his face.

"Yeah?" Zelda's mouth dropped open, shocked to see someone who looked so much like Link actually _speak_. His voice was a bit deeper than Link's mental voice, but there was no denying the resemblance.

"Don't use that snippy attitude with me… Take our Hero back to my chambers. And Dark," Red eyes glared into golden ones, "If you touch him, I will banish you back to whence you came."

Dark Link nodded sullenly, moving over to the shocked boy on the floor and wrenching him up by his arm. He pulled up Link's tights, letting his hands skim along bare flesh longer than he needed to. There was no denying the attraction that he felt for his light counterpart, the need to be one with him.

But as long as Ganondorf was watching, he could do nothing.

So, he would wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> DERP. I love Dark Link/Link too. (: So yeah there will be some of that in here probably. I'm still fiddling with the plot but there, you got some really craptastic smut. Review if you have any ideas for me!~


	5. Chapter Four Dark Link

**Summary:** The beast inside Ganondorf has been hungering for a mate. Unfortunately it decides to set its eyes on the Hero of Time. Ganondorf/Link. OoT Universe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, violence, character death

**Main Pairing:** Ganondorf/Link, Ganon/Link

**Note: **… HI AGAIN I'M BACK. I was in a LoZ smut mood so I came back to this.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/ Link 'talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Dark Link<strong>

* * *

><p>Link could barely stay on his feet as Dark Link pretty much dragged him out of the throne room into the hallway, still too dazed to process what had just happened. He was still coming down from his temporary high, that blissful feeling of climaxing taking over him completely. Dark seemed to take advantage of this temporary lapse of judgment, groping Link's bottom pointedly while they moved together.<p>

"So you're the reason why I was made, huh? And you're also the reason why I don't get any from Ganondorf anymore. Pssh, horny old bastard thought he could make it through the rest of the temples using me as a replacement but I guess Ganon's not going for that. Not that I really blame him… You're fucking delicious…" Dark Link's ruby eyes seemed to glow as he studied Link's flushed face and hazy eyes.

"_Ganondorf… Why is he doing this? And who… who is Ganon?_" Link finally managed to scoop enough brain matter together to speak, swatting at Dark's hand which was now trying to slip _under_ his tunic while they walked together. The shadow being rolled his eyes at the blonde's lack of knowledge, but he had no problem explaining it to him. Goddesses knew he rarely got to talk anyways…

"I thought it was obvious. Ganondorf wants to fuck you senseless. Man, I hope I get to watch…" Dark licked his lips at the thought of seeing his Master plowing into the tight ass he'd just been grabbing at. "And as for Ganon well… let's just say you're going to appreciate Ganondorf a lot more after you see him."

Link tried to pull out of Dark Link's hold on him but the shadow being refused to release him. It seemed like the other male wanted him as close as possible; most likely his darkness was craving Link's light.

"_Fuck me? What… is that? And earlier he called me something… A 'concubine'?_" The blonde looked entirely confused, his eyes wide with child-like innocence that had Dark Link's cock throbbing hard in his tights. He was tempted to stop then and there to take the Hylian, right on the winding stair case that lead up to Ganondorf's chambers, but he managed to reign his libido in.

"You seriously don't know what 'fucking' is? Damn, that's such a turn on… Goddesses, I wish I could be the one to take your virginity… Maybe I can give you a small taste of it though… Mmm…" Dark Link began to plot, "Also, you're pretty much his whore, bitch, slut, whatever you want to call it. You're going to be doing a lot of what you did today, plus some other things as well."

Link blushed at the thought of doing something like that again with his arch nemesis, but he couldn't help but feel some excitement at the thought of feeling that intense pleasure again. Still, he didn't want to be any of those things that Dark mentioned, so he had to figure out a way to get out of here. And a way to free Princess Zelda.

"_He can't make me do any of those things… I won't let him! After what he did to Navi…_" Link's eyes dropped to the red carpeted stairs beneath his feet, lips curling downwards into a frown. He felt so lost without his guide… She was the only real friend he had besides Saria and now she was gone, maybe even dead.

"Sorry Hero but you don't really have choice. See, Ganondorf here has the upper hand. I mean he has all three Triforce pieces within his grasp, Princess Zelda, and he's destroyed the one thing that actually let's you know what the fuck is going on. Basically you're screwed." Dark Link shrugged, feeling no pity for Link. He hoped if he behaved well enough eventually Ganondorf would let him join in the fun so he had no intention of helping him out.

"_How will he get the Triforces pieces from us? Do you think it's… painful_?" Link wasn't scared of pain but he was terrified for Princess Zelda having to go through something like that. He knew the process must not kill them otherwise Ganondorf wouldn't go through with it, but chances were it would hurt. After all the Triforce pieces were a part of them…

"I'm sure it's quite painful. But I wouldn't worry just yet… I don't think he'll take the pieces from you until he's had his full of your body, if you know what I mean." Which of course Link really didn't, but Dark winked at him nevertheless.

"Finally, I fucking hate all these stairs." They came to small landing which lead to a massive wooden door that looked quite foreboding, causing Link to shrink back from it. He could only imagine what was inside Ganondorf's room… Probably some sort of torture chamber! Dark Link released the blonde long enough to pull a key ring off of his belt, fumbling for the right key. He unlocked the door and kicked it open, pushing Link inside before shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Dark Link knew he was going to get in trouble for this but… fuck it, he needed to touch the Hylian and he needed to do it _now_.

Meanwhile Link was studying Ganondorf's room with surprise. Like the hallway the carpet was thick and a blood red. On the walls were some gold framed portraits of the Gerudo as well as a few paintings of what Link assumed was his homeland, the desert. In the center of the farthest wall sat a massive king sized bed with a black comforter, gold designs covering it. A large wardrobe was set up to the left, a dresser with a massive mirror to the right. Link couldn't stand the thought of being able to see himself while he was trying to sleep.

It would just be way too awkward.

He was just about to turn around when hands slid down his chest from behind, going for his groin. He balked and whipped around to face his assailant who simply smirked back at him, matching each step backwards that Link took.

"C'mon pretty… Let's play a bit while the Master's away." He winked impishly at the blonde who eventually collided with Ganondorf's bed, knees buckling and causing him to fall back onto it. Dark Link instantly pounced on top of him, practically tearing at his tights to get them off. Link let out a protesting yell, trying to kick the other male off of him but Dark pinned his legs down with his knees, keeping him from doing just that.

"_Get off of me! Stop it!_" He shouted in his head, causing Dark Link to wince a bit at the loudness of it. But he was not deterred and simply yanked down his tights, revealing the Hylian's limp dick. Dark was disappointed that Link wasn't getting turned on from this but he'd deal. After all, there was time to get the other male aroused.

The blonde struggled to get his hands free from his binds but was unable to do so, looking up at the shadow being with wide eyes pleading for him to stop. Dark Link instead pressed his lips to Link's, forcing his mouth open and assaulting it with his tongue. It took the Hylian a few seconds to realize what exactly was going on and he bit down hard on the invading muscle, causing Dark to growl in pain.

But it worked and his tongue was removed, now heading for Link's neck. He snorted as he saw the large mark that Ganondorf had left behind, moving his head to the other side of the boy's neck to nip at the skin. Though he wanted to leave a mark as well he knew he couldn't; Ganondorf would know what had happened and he'd be punished for sure.

So instead he licked and nibbled at the pale flesh beneath his mouth, loving the way Link squirmed and bucked beneath him.

He pushed up Link's tunic and undershirt, lapping at his light colored happy trail and following it downwards to where his cock sat, still limp.

"Thank god Ganondorf decided to modify me down here… I think I'd be embarrassed to have such a small dick." Dark Link remarked, causing Link to flush and look away from him. What was this fascination with his private area! "Don't worry pretty boy, I'll give it proper attention."

With that he took the boy's entire length into his mouth, pleased to feel it respond almost instantly. Link let out a choked noise, arching up into Dark's hot, moist mouth, his blue eyes snapping shut. Goddesses this was wonderful! No wonder why Ganondorf had made him do this… He writhed under the shadow being as he was licked and sucked ferociously, unable to handle such stimulation.

After a minute of this Dark Link removed his mouth from Link's cock, licking the very tip of it to remove some pre-cum that had beaded at the top. The boy beneath him whimpered and bucked his hips upwards, looking for more friction but unable to find some.

"Ah, ah, ah… I want something as well." Dark glanced back at the door behind him, wondering if maybe… maybe he could get away with fucking the Hero of Time. He fumbled with his own belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground before flipping Link onto his stomach. He readjusted Link's bottom so it would be easily accessible to his cock which he pulled out of his tights. It actually was a bit longer than Link's, and Dark was thankful for that.

"_No… No stop… This isn't right…_" Link whined, hands clenching into fists behind his back, feeling the blunt tip of Dark Link's cock pressing against his virgin hole.

It was at that moment the door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I just… love making fun of Link and his small package. I'm so mean… YEAH CLIFFHANGER. I am so lost on this. I have no idea where to go from here. I'll see if I can squeeze out another chapter with more filler but after that I just don't know what I'll do. If anyone has any ideas throw them out there! But anyways there's some Dark Link/Link for you fans out there.


End file.
